


Snip

by Redcognito



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Duo's Braid, Gen, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo contemplates a pair of scissors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snip

The cold, metal scissors glinted under the harsh, artificial light. Duo held them gingerly with one hand, eyeing them with trepidation. In his other hand, he clutched his beloved braid. It needed to be done, he knew that, but it didn't make it any easier.

Gritting his teeth, he raised his scissors to his hair, and took a deep breath. Before he could have second thoughts, he forced his fingers to move…

 _Snip_.

He watched the fragments of hair float to the floor in morbid fascination, sniffing slightly. Damn split ends, he thought, flicking his braid back over his shoulder.


End file.
